More Than Okay
by RockyGlenn
Summary: A Harmony One-shot. Takes place during DH. Requested on Tumblr


_"I get it. You choose him."_

_"Ron, no-please-come back, come back!"_

_She was impeded by her own Shield Charm; by the time she had removed it he had already stormed into the night. Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst the trees._

_After a few minutes she returned, her sopping hair plastered to her face._

_"He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!"_

_She threw herself into a chair, curled up, and started to cry._

Harry stood there in the middle of the tent, listening. The sound of the rain on the ceiling. The sound of his breathing as it slowed down from the excited state he was in. The blood rushing through his ears as his rage began to subside. The sound of Hermione sobbing in an armchair next to him. Once again, Ron had made her cry and once again he left, leaving Harry to be the shoulder to cry on. Like, Harry doesn't have enough problems. Harry stared out the entrance of the tent as the wind blew, shaking the tent and the trees oustide. There was a loud crack of thunder and Hermione's sobs hit a new wave, a small outburst. Harry took a deep breath and turned to her, looking down at the trembling, shivering ball of a person that was Hermione. She was dripping wet and her hair was matted against her face in a combination of sweat, tears, and rain. Harry sighed and grabbed a blanket before walking over to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. This is all just one-"

Before he could finish Hermione had stood up and wrapped her arms around him around the blanket.

"Harry, why does this have to be so difficult?" She said quietly, her voice slightly muffled by the blanket. Hermione took the blanket and wrapped it around her, drying herself off a little. Hermione sat back down in the chair and Harry sat on the armrest, rubbing her arm gently.

"Hermione, I'm tired of it." Harry said quietly. She looked up at him strangely. "I'm sick and tired of Ron treating you that way. I see the way that you look at him, Hermione. I'm sorry that he keeps doing this to you." Hermione paused a moment and looked into his eyes, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his emerald green.

"Harry, you don't have to-"

"Please, Hermione. I'm always here for you. Always." Harry said, placing a small kiss on her head. Hermione put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Harry. Why didn't I see it sooner?" She said with a yawn as the remnants of her crying finally disappeared. He took a deep breath and put his head down on hers, closing his eyes as well. Together they fell asleep, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

When Harry woke up, he was in the same position. Hermione had snuggled up to him in the night and they were now holding each other, their faces right next to each other. They both woke up around the same time when a fox decided to chase an animal right outside their tent.

"Good morning, Hermione." Harry whispered, unintentionally grazing her cheek with his lips. She blushed and cleared her throat a little.

"Morning." She mumbled as she pulled away from him, pulling her knees up and hugging them to her put her head down and took small breaths. Harry watched her for a moment. After everything Ron had done to her, she still wanted to be with him. Harry pulled away from her and stood, stretching slightly. Without saying anything Harry stood and left the tent. The clouds had cleared up and it was a bright sunny day. Harry walked over to a tree and sat down against it, poking at the ground with his wand. He was so desperate for her to get over him. With or without him, they had to move on. They didn't have a choice. Harry closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Harry?" Harry looked up and saw Hermione emerging from the tent, the blanket wrapped around her. Harry sighed again and waved to her.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry said quietly. Hermione sat down next to him and put the blanket over the both of them and took his hand. "Hermione, I just want you to be okay. More than anything I just want you to be okay." Harry studied the ground and idly pulled at the grass trying to occupy his hand.

"I am not okay, Harry." Hermione said, taking a small breath then putting her head down on his shoulder. "It took last night for me to realize that Ron makes me okay." Harry felt his heart clench. It hurt him to think that she could still feel that way. "Only okay, Harry. It took me last night to realize that I don't want to be okay. I want to be wonderful. Harry, you make me feel wonderful." Harry looked at her a little surprised and before he could react she pressed her lips to his. "I love you, Harry."


End file.
